Beneath the Cedar Tree
by Black-Boots-And-Skinny-Jeans
Summary: Penelope didn't know much about Jonah Aickman and his eccentric studies (or at least according to almost everyone) yet she knew he wasn't evil. Not with those eyes. After multiple visit's with boy medium, that just seem to get longer, she finds herself stuck in between listening to her head and her heart. Jonah Aickman is ruining her life, and the worst part is, she's letting him.
1. chapter one

**Chapter One**

 **July Fifteenth, 1926**

I'd never layed awake in the vicious yet lonely hours of the night, running over thoughts that made my feet ache and mind rheel. I'd never thought of things like these, not since I heard the news of my uncle's death. Tragic as it was I hadn't shed a tear, you see as unprepared as I was for the news I understood that death happened to even the best of us.

Yet at times like these when I thought about the emptiness that occurs when death claims you, I couldn't help but tremble with fear and the cursid power of knowing. Death turns you into nothing, a true impression of a forgotten life. It was scary, I'll admit that.

My attention had been abruptly brought back to reality as my mother set a glass plate on the table, my ears ringing from the sudden noise. She rested a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow eyeing me curiously.

"What has gotten into you, Penelope Withers?" Her voice was strict and demanding just as a mother's should be, but she couldn't mask the concern hiding beneath her gentle words.

"Nothing, I am fine mother." I promised with as much sincerity I could muster, my words were tight and rigid. However it wasn't necesarrily a lie. I was sort of fine, you see I wasn't sad or anything, everything lately has just had more meaning than it should, especially our neighbor. One of which my mother swore if she caught me talking to him she would skin me alive.

A promise I really didn't want to see if she'd keep, so I kept my distance yet he was always at the back of my mind. Especially at school when I heard the mean and selfish words leave the other kids mouth, the tourment was relentless but it was as if he didn't care.

Ever since his father pulled him out of school I have been thinking about him more lately, my mother told me I wasn't allowed to talk to him but seeing him was inevitable considering we lived right next to each other.

"I was just thinking," I started off, drawing out the 'g' in thinking as I thought up an excuse. "about the future." I let the words roll of my tongue easily, she raised an eyebrow clearly not buying my little act. If she wanted to say something about it she showed no sign of it, for she shut her mouth and continued laying out plates.

"Go get you father, and sister, make sure you both wash up. Dinner's done." I bit my lip knowing I'd chosen the wrong words, my mother didn't sound mad nor did she give away any signs of being upset but she guilting me almost as if she wanted to spill the contents of my brain and use the thoughts littering the area for her novel.

My mother had been extra strict on me, especially in school. We were known for our families brains and looks, therefore I had to look poise and ready for anything but I'd also have to keep up with my grades. My mother had been exceptionally beautiful when she was my age, and she swore that every lick of her good looks were passed onto me, for I was a spitting image of her.

My sister and I shared the same light blue eyes and fair skin. The similarites stopped there, my hair fell in short ringlets at my shoulders, the darkest shade of black you could find, whereas her hair fell into long tresses down her back. She had freckles linning her cheeks and instead of matching jet black hair she had dark brown hair.

She was almost like a doll in her porcelain beauty, yet not quite as beautiful as my mother, perhaps her beauty shone through in a different way. I was the eldest, at sixteen, she being not far behind me at fourteen. My parent's never wanted a large family, my father spent most of his time at work and writing had occupied my mother's time therefore it seemed unfair to bare children you wouldn't have time to love.

Two however was seemingly the perfect number, for we knew we were loved even if they didn't shower us in hugs and kisses we knew the love was there. Their love was a different kind, one they couldn't show through words or actions ones that could only be inferred by the stern glares reprimanding words bouncing off their tongues, to the tight liped smiles offering their pride.

I did as my mother asked and I stumbled out of the room in search for my father's studies where he would undoubtedly be. I knocked on the door first, knowing my father liked his privacy. His formal words reached my ears and I pulled open the large oak door.

"Mother says dinner is ready." I announced nodding curtly, I was greeted by a mop of brown hair. My father was tall and slender, stuble lingering on his almost always cleanly shaven jaw, his hair a bob of curls unlike the usual sleak backed style he usually sported. It was often I found him in this state, when he had nothing but his privacy and I barged in, almost as if I was interrupting something.

He was constantly worrying over his company and the bills, which he really shouldn't because we were one of the wealthiest families in town, my father owned many companies and my mother had been known for her meandering words shit he'd together effortlessly crafted, woven into the ashen sheets of paper lingering in her typewriter.

The stress left his eyes momentarily as his smile widened, crinkles were formed at the edge of his eyes betraying his age. I let out a soft sigh before exiting swiftly. I knew my father loved me yet I found our conversation's painfully awkward. We rarely knew each other and he'd almost always asked the wrong thing.

I trapised up the steps my forehead wrinkled in concentration.

"Don't do that, you'll get wrinkles." Mary my younger sister chastied. Don't get me wrong I loved her for all she was and we were somewhat close, but she was constantly reprimanding me and tattling on me whenever I'd done anything bad. I suspected it was because she thought I was the favorite and if she sucked up it would switch, yet she should know that there were no favorites.

Not in my parent's books at least, even if you were the favored child they'd never show it, you weren't their main priority, you were merrily a background noise interrupting their plans. Alas that hadn't been entirely fair. I knew that. Perhaps Mary thought being favored by our parents would be the stepping stone to the world she dreamed of claiming, yet she should know, on top of the world was a lonely place.

Mary was beautiful, gorgeous even yet she was obsessed with the way she looked, she was almost always telling me how lucky I was to be naturally beautiful when she needed to spend hours on end getting ready.

I was in no way shape or form lucky, to be honest I'd never really cared about my apperance and I'd always found it curious as to why mother and Mary spent almost every second looking in the mirror as if they blinked too quickly they'd somehow loose some of the beauty linning their prominent features.

I rolled my eyes, Mary pushed past me knowingly. I followed behind her my feet landing on the wooden stairs harder than I'd meant causing them to let out a squeak and Mary rolled her eyes probably making a sarcastic comment in her head.

I loved my family, more than anything. To be fair however, I don't really know what love is, the nicest my sister had ever been was offering a kind smile and telling me I looked pretty. The closest thing to affection my mother showed me was the soft smile that would etch iteself into her pristine features was when I got good grades. It never lasted forever, therefore I didn't really know what love was, but I would die for them, and that was the only way I could explain it. If that wasn't love, then I really didn't know what it was.

My family was far from perfect, and we were filled with flaws and kinks but for as long as I could remember we'd had each other and that was all that I really cared about. Because we may not have been perfect but we were content.

* * *

 **Hello, I have decided to start writting a haunting in connecticut fanfiction. I recently watched the movie - I'd seen it a while ago when I was like eleven, but I rewatched it and the moment I seen Jonah's face I knew I'd be writing a fanfiction about him. You see this movie is kind of old, like six years old therefore, there isn't that many fanfictions out there. Well there is but all of them are like six billion years old and incomplete so I thought I might attempt to bring the life back to Jonah and his fanfiction. If you liked this, please let me know what you think and I'll update soon, whether anyone's actually reading or not.**

 **P.S. I know nothing of the 1920''s therefore I am in no shape to be writing this, but some of the information in this is very fictional and loosely based.**


	2. chapter two

**Chapter Two**

 **July Seventeenth, 1926**

I should have known we'd cross paths, I mean we lived right next to each other we were bound to see each other, right? My mother couldn't be mad at me for something that was accidental. I didn't plan on him looking at me, nor did I plan on him talking to me. Yet it may not have helped that my voice raised three octave's higher and I nearly screamed when our eyes made contact.

Jonah Aickman was like a forbidden fruit, and it was as if he was tempting me, like he wanted me to talk to him. Didn't he know most kids would get in serious trouble if caught even looking at him for too long, let alone talking? He should have known, and he shouldn't have been so selfish.

Thankfully my mother had been too busy finishing up her book to even notice she had children, not that I minded. Her books were excellent and it was often she'd snap at us if we'd interrupted her. My mother was a kind woman, or at least she had been. Writing had turned her senile, if not that stressed to say the least.

However it wasn't Jonah's fault I had peeked through the curtains disobeying my mother's strict rule, therefore I couldn't blame my curiosity on his greed. It shocked me, to say the least when I found him leaning against a large cedar tree in his backyard with a book in his hand. It was rude to spy on people, especially people you just practically screamed at for no legitmate reason.

Yet once again I couldn't ignore the tempation hiden behind the sullen turn of a page. Out of all of it, I was curious as to what on earth he'd been reading. I'd read my library clean dry, and my mother's material had been embedded into my brain as I often gave her pointers she wouldn't listen too. It was quite rare I went a week without visiting the library to find more books, I'd hardly say it mattered what I read, it mostly varried from cook books, to greek myths.

I didn't think Jonah Aickman would read, if anything I thought he'd be worshiping satan in his basement or something. The way my mother had described him I figured he was pure evil. However, there was nothing evil about the way his blue eyes closed only momentarily as if scared he'd miss out on what the world had to offer.

Yet there couldn't be much offered to a boy as such as he, after all half the town thought he did voodoo and the other half that he was the devil reincarnated. Yet his eyes stayed open, looking for a change that the universe clearly wouldn't give him.

"What are you looking at?" If there had been a time for Mary to catch her doing something she wasn't supposed it had to have been now, why not when I broke our mother's expensive vase while flying down the steps as a child to fetch my work book. Or when I'd accidentally spilt ink all over my mother's freshly printed words, it had to been when I was stalking their neighbor. I internally growned, rolling my eyes at her sudden presence.

"Nothing." I tried earnestly, but Mary raised a skeptical eyebrow in disbelief. It was evident she thought I was lying, no she knew I was lying. Instead of ripping the curtain open like I thought she would, and catch me caught in a mouse trap she gave a slight nod and turning on her heel quickly. I had no idea what had caused this shift in her behaviour but I wasn't going to question it, I couldn't possibly question her when she had basically saved me from getting in severe trouble.

After that I had decided to do what any reasonable person would do, I pushed him to the back of my mind, and pretended he never even existed. Yet that had been easier said than done, especially because I had almost blurted out his name three times while in the midst of conversation with my mother.

It wasn't until later that night had been able to relieve my stress and let my thoughts run wild in the unholy hours of the night, while I knew for a fact my mother and father were asleep. Yet as I paced back and forth across my room, my feet making contact with the harder wood floor harder each step I had completely forgotten about my sister.

She had startled me when I caught her looking in from the doorway, I took a seat on my bed immeditely as if pretending nothing was wrong, and that wasn't a lie because nothing was wrong. Jonah Aickman was a mystery, one of which I couldn't even get three words out. I shouldn't be thinking about him, it was wrong and stupid. I literally just saw him reading a book, there was no reason what so ever for me to be obsessing over him this much yet I couldn't help but wonder what he thought when he read, or how ashamed or proud he felt when the petrefied eyes of others made contact with his own beautifully crafted light blue eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep it's like, really late." Mary said skeptically taking a seat next to me on my bed, I could ask her the same thing, however. For she was up at the ungodly hour just like me, therefore she hadn't had much room too talk and I was quick to point this out.

"Well it's hard to sleep when all I hear is you stopping around in here." Mary fired back irritable and it was then I sensed there was more than met the eye, to think of it Mary had been acting strangely lately and I couldn't quite figure out what had caused the shift in her behaviour. Needless to say, I'd been too wrapped up in myself to even think about paying attention to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you from sleep, I was just thinking about things." I answered nonchalantly hoping she couldn't see through my somewhat lie. I hadn't been entirely remorseful at the news of her not being able to think, yet it hadn't been a lie when I told her I was thinking about things. For I was thinking about things, perhaps not normal things or, things I should be thinking, yet I was still thinking them.

"What's got you so riled up today, earlier you acted as if I caught you murdering something. You looked so guilty." Mary observed and I immediately wanted to tell her off, about how she hadn't been acting normal lately either and she couldn't just pin all of this on me, but alas I stayed quiet and let her talk.

"I was just looking at something out the window, it was nothing. Yet that doesn't explain why you've been acting so strange yourself." I answered the words leaping off my tongue before I could filter them, even I could hear the singe of bitter binded to my harsh whisper.

"For some reason I don't quite believe it was nothing, come on what's going on, Penelope?" Mary had completely side stepped my accusation with a form of a question, concern radiating from her eyes. The role was supposed to be switched, the older sister was supposed to offer the younger sister advice about what shoes you should absoloutely never wear or what kind of boys to stay away from. It was seemingly the role had been reversed and Penelope hadn't liked it all that much, to say the least.

"Nothing's going on, I am completely fine. Just a little restless thinking about school and what not." I explained exasperatedly, she bit her lip nodding. For a minute, I could actually believe that she had believed my lies, and I could get away from my little sister without further interrogation but like most things I was wrong because she continued.

"Is there a boy? Are you freaking out beacuse of a boy? If you are, you shouldn't. I mean boys are stupid and worthless and just cause you pain in the end." Her words were bitter and harsh. Even I as ignorant as I may have been I could hear how much hatred lingered in her words for the oppiste specimen. Something had must have happened because two days ago I'd hear her talking about this boy had been interested in seeing her.

"Listen it's not a boy, I've had my mind on school. However I think there's something going on Mary, did something happen? Are you okay?" And for a moment Mary almost considered unloading all of her secrets to her older sister, to spill the suffering she'd endured. For a moment Mary had let a stray tear fall but as quick as it had come it had gone, because Mary didn't like sharing her feelings.

"No I am fine, I am going to sleep. Get some rest and don't worry too much about school, your brilliant and won't have any trouble, I know it." Mary said formaly her voice tight and rigid as she exited the room leaving me to bask in an uneasy silence. I had know idea why Mary had to keep it all bottled up and recoiled at even the gentlest touch. Instead of pacing around her room to prevent her sister from more sleep she decided to curl up in bed and perhaps save her thought's on Jonah for another die.

It wasn't just Mary hiding something, and I knew it was selfish to think that Mary had it all together. After all she was only fourteen. Therefore looking back on it now I probably shouldn't have priedas much as I had. Yet it seemed that everyone in this family was hiding something.

* * *

 **Looking back on it now, I probably should have edited this. I'll edit it later, for sure. I know no one is really going to read this, but in case any HiC fans come back they can find comfort or at least a little bit of peace to know it's not completely abandoned. Sorry for any mistakes and all that jazz, have a lovely day!**


	3. chapter three

**Chapter Three**

 **July twenty-fifth, 192**

It wasn't until eight days later had I seen Jonah again, it was at the library. I'd literally managed to make it eight days without thinking about Jonah, and just as I was getting ready to forget about him for good, he shows up at the library. I couldn't be too mad, this was a public place, and people came to the library, not just me.

After our last conversation, which I really wouldn't categorize as a conversation I assumed he'd stop trying to talk to me. No such luck, when I turned the corner to head to my normal section, where all the good books were he was standing there. Studying the books carefully, a crease in between his eyebrows, his hands into the pocket of his trousers.

"Hi, Penelope." At first I was hoping he hadn't noticed me as I attempted to sneak out of that isle and hide in another until he left, of course he wouldn't make this easy on me. He must have been pretty dang naïve, I didn't want to talk to him, I couldn't I'd get into loads of trouble and the lengths he went to, to talk to me suggested he knew what he was doing. Or perhaps he was merrily desperate, in need of a conversation with something that had a beating heart, or at very least had one, because Aickman clearly didn't.

"Oh, uh hey Jonah. Fancy seeing you here, yeah?" I could have just said a simple hi, and left it at that. I could've turned around, and I could've left. I could've gave him the cold shoulder, ignored him, and maybe even teased him. Surely after that he'd leave me alone, right? Of course I didn't, because if I had there would be no story.

"I try to get out whenever I can, it's hard staying cooped up inside all day, but today I am only here on request of Ramsey." I'd never heard him talk this much before, I'd never even thought about how little he spoke or how much I enjoyed hearing the sound of his voice, or how interesting it was to watch the words roll of his tongue effortlessly. Of course in my spiel of shock, and realization I hadn't bothered to question why he called Aickman, Ramsey instead of father. Then again, it wasn't really my business.

"Oh, well if you ever find yourself out again uh it'd be cool to see you at the library again, maybe." I mumbled tensing up at my offer. Not only was I prolonging the conversation, but I was basically handing him an invitation with the words; let's be friends, written all over it.

"Yeah, maybe." He gave a court nod, almost as if sensing how much I didn't mean my previous words. He must have found what he was looking for because within seconds he pulled out a thick book, squeezed past me with an excuse me and was gone before I had time to comprehend what had happened.

I looked around nervously, almost as if I was trying to see if anyone had seen our exchange. For if they had, I'd be the talk of the town and god only knows what my mother would do then, but of course she would probably be too busy focusing on her book to even realize I'd been going behind her back.

It was especially hard to concentrate after he'd left, I was shaken up by the whole thing, to say the least. I didn't have the heart to pick out a new book so I shuffled through the tight corridor and out the door, ready to put today behind me.

"Hey, Penelope!" My head shot up quickly and I wiped around ready to face the owner of the voice. I caught sight of a few boys from school, my two best friends, Elliot and Florence tagging alongside the other two. I gave a halfhearted smile as I met the group half way.

"We were thinking about going to the cemetery later on, lots of people are going to be there. I think Mary even got an invitation, what'da ya say? Ready to come party with the cool crowd?" My stomach twisted in response, wasn't one to party and I certainly did not want to go to a party in the cemetery. I bit my tongue, so I didn't end up yelling at the four, for using my sister against me.

"I don't really like parties, especially ones that take place in cemeteries." I mumbled rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly, stiffing at the laugh that escaped their lips.

"Don't be so lame, you'll love it. I promise. Unless you're scared of ghost's." Florence howled, Elliot mimicking the sound you'd think ghost's make. "Don't be ridiculous, we all know ghosts aren't real. Listen, parties aren't exactly my thing. You all know that. So in conclusion, I am going to say no. Back away and hope you guys never bring this up again." I tried stepping backwards but stumbling.

I shut my eyes tight bracing myself for the impact, and embarrassment that was sure to come when I opened my eyes and saw my friends laughing at what a klutz I was. Instead I found myself bouncing back up, due to strong arms that had caught me before I hit the ground.

Florence and Elliot let out an awkward cough, the two boys face twisting in horror. Venom radiated from the four and I was incredibly confused until I turned around facing my savior. Of course it had to be none other than Jonah Aickman. At this point I think I would have preferred falling to the ground and getting teased.

I cleared my throat before shooting Jonah a grateful smile, at a loss for words. However the two boys, who I definitely should know the name of were not. They cracked their knuckles and tilted their head, jaws clenched as if it made them more superior in some way.

Florence pulled me aside, Elliot shielding me from the view of what was taking place. I heard a harsh yelp and I knew it had come from Jonah, for some reason I had the urge to start crying. As if that would solve anything, so instead of bursting into tears I let out a soft sigh. Positive I was going to bolt in the other direction and leave Jonah to his fate. Instead I pushed past Florence and Elliot who were attempting to hold me back. I was almost grateful, as if this would make up my mind if I'd stay or go. I was close to turning around and committing to my original plan but the sight of Jonah was too much, and I couldn't take it because he didn't deserve this.

I pulled my arms free, "Stop it! Stop it right now!" My voice cracked and it was small. It was going nothing to change the grunts coming from the two boys as they hit Jonah repeatedly. I pushed past them standing in front of Jonah. I was bracing myself for the punches they'd intended for Jonah but they never came, because when I opened my eyes that were previously shut tight I was greeted with looks of shock.

"You're all sick, he didn't do anything to you guys." I growled, there was no sign of the weak and helpless girl that had failed miserably at getting them to listen. I helped Jonah to his feet, and assessed his injuries. Florence and Elliot now being dragged away by the two boys, who were letting offensive strings of curses leave their mouths.

His blue eyes looked dull, no longer holding the spark I'd never knew I'd seen in them. His lip was bruised, his eyes swollen, and blood trickled down his nose. "I'm sorry." Had been the only thing I could manage because the sight of the bruises were too heavy for my heart, and at this point competence was impossible.

"We should go home, Ramsey will wonder where I am, and you wouldn't want anyone to know I was with you or anything," I shrugged his words harsh, but I deserved them and I bowed my head in response. He took off in the direction of our houses, me following behind slowly. My head bowed in shame, as I breathed in the events that had just taken place.

I never knew eyes could be anything but a color, but as I saw the light in his dying I knew I didn't want them to ever be just a color again. They deserved all the vibrance the world would give it. Jonah Aickman was messing with my head, his eyes lingering in the back of my mind,

Yesterday I had barely uttered a word to him, and today we'd had a full on conversation and he took a few punches for me. I wasn't allowed to talk to Jonah Aickman, he was bad news. He was right, I didn't want to be seen with him. I need to stop thinking about him, I need to stop talking to him, and I most certainly need to stay away from him.

* * *

 **So I finally updated after like ten thousand years, which was because I was heavily inspired by Ghost of Music Past, who has wrote this incredible story that I absoloutely love. Plus I had free time, (by that I mean instead of doing my homework, I wrote this.)**


	4. chapter four

**Chapter Four**

 **July Thirty-First, 1927**

I didn't know a lot about my birth, just that it was incredibly dark out, and snow had blocked the path to any hospital. My father was alone, with a hormonal pregnant lady who'd be ready to pop out a baby at any minute. I knew that it was a dark day, and my mother had almost died. In fact her heart had stopped beating for a few minutes, but it wasn't long until every doctor in town was at our house, despite the roaring blizzard outside.

I kind of knew today was going to be bad, from the way my mother's eyes narrowed whenever they landed on me. She had opened her mouth almost as if she was going to say something but shut it tightly, a consistency in these actions had lead me to believe something was wrong. Which was to be expected considering what had taken place only days ago.

It wasn't until later had she sat me down, venom dripping from every inch of her words. I knew I was in trouble, my heart beat was the only thing I could hear, and my hands slid together nervously.

"Penelope, I've received word of some very interesting news." She sat cross legged, her brown eyes glaring at me pathetically. She sat up straight, formality woven into her words. I didn't want to stay to find out what she'd discovered, but I most certainly couldn't run away, or do anything of the sort.

"I've heard you've been spending time with that devil boy, next door. What did I tell you about him? He is evil, no daughter of mine shall even look at such a despicable thing. I've been holding off on punishing you because today is your birthday. However, that doesn't mean I am not mad. You will not leave this house without your sister, you will come straight home from school every day and if I hear of you anywhere near the library I will not allow you to leave period. You have a standard to hold, and it shall not be lowered because of your interest in such bizarre things, your punishment shall become effective immediately starting tomorrow." She stood up, and slithered away clenching and unclenching her fists, cursing under her breath.

I was a disappointment, that's what I was in my mother's eyes, surely in my father's as well. I wasn't even allowed to leave the house without supervision, I could never go to the library again? I didn't ask for this. It was his fault, I knew one thing for sure, I absolutely hated Jonah Aickman.

I felt winded, my breathing had become labored. The library would be closing in a few hours, and with my mother's punishment lingering over my head I knew this was my last chance. I pulled on my flats and yanked open the door, legitimately sprinting torwards the library.

Everything should have went fine, I should have got their and came back without a hitch. Of course I was klutzy and had the worst luck ever, therefore nothing ever goes to plan. I was a block away and I was sure I'd get there in enough time to find a few books and bask in the beauty of the library before it was taken from me, forever. However as I turned the corner I ran straight into someone. Normally I would burst out into apology, and ask if said person was okay, but I had literally just declared my hatred for this human mere minutes ago.

"Watch where you're going, freak!" I hissed, however my anger had died down when I caught sight of his freshly bruised face. It was worse than when he first got the marks, and I was sure some new ones were added. I didn't have long to feel bad because his words were just as harsh as mine.

"What do you know? You're just like the rest of'm. Mindless hypocrites." For some reason this made me upset, I didn't want to be like the other kids at school only acknowledging what the town had to say about him. I wanted to be kind to everyone. I wanted to be different from the rest, but I was currently banned from the library starting tomorrow and that was my place. Jonah was ruining my life, and I was letting him.

"It's all your fault you know that, I didn't want to talk to you. I don't even like you, you're weird and creepy. I was just trying to be nice. Now guess what, my mother thinks I am a disappointment, and I am banned from the library forever, starting tomorrow. So if I know anything, I know that this is absolutely all your fault, and you're just a selfish weirdo." I didn't really mean everything I said, but he'd made me mad and I was trying to make him hurt. Well mission accomplished because he stormed away, his blue eyes wide in horror.

As I watched him walk away, I was supposed to feel triumph, I was supposed to smile and be happy but I wasn't. The only thing I felt was empty, because he was right. I am just like the rest of them, selfish, mindless, and hypocritical.

I half-heartedly continued walking to the direction of the library feeling miserable, a dull aching in my heart. I didn't have time to bask in what little time I had left in the library, because the moment I stepped inside I couldn't take it. I ran home, I didn't explain to my family why I was so upset and empty handed. I didn't eat dinner, and they didn't' ask me too.

I just laid in bed, my eyes held together tightly as I heaved into the pillow. No tears would come out, I'd drained myself of my tears years ago. This pain I was feeling, wasn't Jonah's fault. It was mine. I had nobody to blame but myself and that only made me feel worse.

I sat in the window, leaning my head onto the glass watching as the sun painted itself across the sky. I watched as everything became gold, but just as quick as it had come it was gone swallowed up by the promise of night. It wasn't long before I found myself nodding off to sleep, glaring at the stars.

When I awoke fresh sunlight was streaming into the window, bringing warmth to my lifeless skin. Just as I was getting ready to leave, to get ready for the day I caught sight of brown locks and I knew I wasn't going anywhere. There he sat, beneath the cedar tree in his backyard turning the pages of his books, the galaxy in his electric blue eyes.

But there was something off about the way his eyes stayed shut tightly, his book now long forgotten. It wasn't until I saw his shoulder's heave did I realize he was crying. Jonah Aickman was crying, not only did that make me feel even worse, I also wanted to cry. Which was weird because I never cry, ever.

I heard a light knock on my door, immediately I knew it was Mary. I pulled the curtain's shut tightly and practically jumped onto my bed trying to get comfortable. I let out a soft cough, "Come in."

Mary came in, as I had instructed her eyes widening at the sight of my messy hair, and long since wrinkled clothing. In her hands she held a plate, and a box underneath her arm. She shut the door with her rear, and crawled up onto my large bed claiming the spot next to me.

"Hey." Her words were quiet almost as if she was afraid to break the porcelain shell I'd turned into overnight. She handed me the plate, "It's just a pastry I got down the street. I figured it was better than nothing, and you must be hungry because you didn't eat dinner." I gratefully accepted the plate, offering Mary my best smile.

"Mom found out about your thing for Jonah, didn't she?" Mary hesitated after a moment of my silent chewing. This had angered me, I didn't have a thing for Jonah. I mean sure, I liked watching him from the window, and his conversations excited me – to some level – but I would hardly say I had a thing for him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I absolutely do not have a thing for him." My persistence, along with the fact that my voice had raised a couple of octaves were not helping my case at all. "Whatever you say," she paused before letting out a soft sigh shaking her head at me.

"I uh I know you're not allowed at the library anymore so I got you some books, if you want I can head over there a couple times a week. You know get you some new books?" She raised an eyebrow, looking at me curiously. I had never loved Mary so much in my life. Even though she was only fourteen, she knew a lot. When I had finished off the pastry, I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you, thank you so much for this Mary." She nodded, pulling away. She took the now empty plate, with her leaving the box in her place. "Penelope, you can deny it as much as you want but I know you have a thing for Jonah. I won't tell anyone, and I won't ask any questions. I trust you and your judgement, to make the right call on this."

I closed my eyes, having no time to be upset with my sister for accusing me for my so called 'thing' for Jonah Aickman, because she had left almost immediately after that. Sure it was a little weird I watched him from my window, but I don't have a thing for him. I hated him, he did this to me and I let him.

I imagined my sister's disappointed blue eyes, as she spoke to me. She was the voice of reason, and she trusted me enough to make a decision, whether I'd pursue my so called 'thing' for Jonah or not. Which I so clearly wasn't, but she'd trusted me and she was smart enough to understand that that's what I wanted. Mary was my younger sister, but half the time she acted older. Her face was young with youth, but her voice was filled with knowledge far beyond her years.

* * *

 **Yo so I updated again, thumbs up for my consistency. It probably won't last long, but I am pretty sure I'll start the next chapter in study hall tomorrow. I know this is like so frigging dramatic, omg I am so sorry. Yeah but so if anyone's reading this I would absolutely** **love it if you told me what you think, or at least that your there. But if not that's cool, I'll still update. Anyways, I don't want this to be too long. I hope you liked this, and so far this is my longest chapter, yeah that's also something I am going to work on. (Making my chapters longer.)**


	5. chapter five

**Chapter Five**

 **August 1** **ST** **, 1927**

It wasn't until later that evening had I finally decided to face my family, of course after spending a shameful amount of time sitting at my window hoping Jonah would come out. I was still unconvinced I had a thing for him, I mean I hated him. I just really liked watching him from my window, okay so that sounded really creepy and sort of stalkerish. I was only watching him because I thought he was interesting, I mean you know what they say; _'Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer.'_ That's what I was doing, right? Research?

My mother stood when I entered the room, quickly taking her leave not bothering to look at me. She was really mad at me, which I guess was understandable. She was incredibly worried about what everyone thought, and not to mention the never ending possibility I was going behind her back to talk to Jonah, which really wouldn't be helping her public image any.

My father just gave a cough, following after my mother quickly. Mary bowed her head shamefully, part of me knew my father would always be on my mother's side, and I'd accepted that but it still hurt. I was still their daughter, I wasn't contaminated or anything.

I took a seat next to Mary who was currently knitting a blanket or something, I had no idea what it was but by the way Mary's forehead creased I don't think she did either. After a few minutes of watching the catastrophe take place she pricked her finger and let a curse leave her mouth as she threw her handy work onto the table in frustration.

"What were you trying to make?" I asked curiously, trying to make my words gentle. Mary had never really been good at knitting or anything of the sort but it was something she had taken up over the past month and I was trying to be as supportive as possible.

"I don't know I think it was a sweater." She mumbled bitterly. "It's that bad isn't it?" She asked a light smile tracing her lips as she looked down at the shameful piece of calamity she'd quit out of irritation.

"Yeah it is, but hey that's okay. When I first started reading I couldn't even pronounce the words, you're already a step ahead of me." I nudged her playfully and she rolled her eyes. "If you're trying to make me feel better it's really not working, and I'd hope you would have used a better analogy."

"Well sorry I suck at everything," I laughed shrugging my shoulders, it was true. I really had no talents, and I was pretty lucky that my family was rich, and I had half decent looks to fall back on because, I legitimately had nothing going for me. Mary however, she was smart. She could get into any school she'd wanted, or do anything she wanted. She knew more than I did, which really wasn't hard because I had the IQ of a plastic house plant.

"Shut up, you're great. Mom wanted me to go to the market, are you up for that defying task?" Mary asked raising an eyebrow, her knitting catastrophe long forgotten. I rolled my eyes as I pushed her playfully. To be honest, I think I really did need to get out of this house, I'd been stuck in it since yesterday and event thought that wasn't really that long, it felt like forever. I needed to get out, even if I had to be babysat by my younger sister.

"Alright let's go." I nodded, and she stood up quickly smoothing out her infamous blue dress, the one she wore constantly. She claimed it was her favorite but in reality I am pretty sure it was just the most comfortable, which now a days wasn't easy to come by. After all most women sported rib cracking corset's, and dresses that made you trip over your own feet. However, I can't really blame that one on the dresses, I trip over my own feet because I am a clumsy mess.

I slipped on my flats, rolling my eyes at the heels Mary slipped on, how do people walk in those? She grabbed the weaved basket, Mother took when she went to the market, I watched as she carried it and it was then I knew that even if I looked more like her, Mary would always be the spitting image of her. Perhaps not in looks wise, or even personality wise, it was the predetermined fate she had lined out for her.

Mary would grow a few more years, and then some boy would ask for her hand in marriage and she'd accept, three years later she'd already have her first child. Whether or not she spent her life the way mother had was up to her, soon she'd grow old, wrinkles covering her once beautifully face, her eyes shining with love and knowledge. Mary would live a great life, and I, oh I would probably grow old alone. No one wants to talk to the girl Jonah Aickman accidentally touched, in fears of being tainted. No boy would ever look at me and sigh startled by my inexplicable beauty, no boy would ever be brave enough to want to marry me, I'd have no children and I'd grow just as old as Mary, but twice as fast. That, I was certain of.

I didn't have much time to think about fate and the destiny the world had decided for us, because the moment I stepped out of the house so did Aickman and his miserable son. Jonah's head was bent ashamed not bothering to look around with his crystal blue eyes, which once rarely ever closed, he didn't study the world looking for all the brightest places anymore.

I don't think I'd ever actually seen Aickman but as I got a close up of his ugly face I was almost certain Jonah couldn't have possibly been his real son, that just wasn't possible. I decided immediately I did not like him, not one bit. I didn't like the skin the folded over each other in the corner of his eyes, I didn't like the creepy mustache he sported, and I most certainly did not like the way his shaky hands refused to stop moving, almost as if they had he'd lose all feeling in them. He gave off a bad vibe and in that moment I had never pitied anyone more.

Mary tugged at my arm, It wasn't until dark brown eyes made contact with my own had I realized I was staring, not only did his widened eyes scare me, but the sinister look lingering in them or the meticulous smile placed on his lips. Chills ran down my spine and I wanted to go back inside, Aickman was creep and he was scary.

Mary studied me curiously, as if daring me to go back inside, of course I didn't. Instead I followed her, bending my head so the cracked pavement was all my eyes could see. I watched my feet move like clockwork almost mesmerizing me. I felt it before I understood it, I watched it happen and I couldn't prevent it.

My shirt was pulled backwards in a harsh tug by Mary, however she was far too late because I had walked straight into Aickman and now I was on the ground. Mary was on me in an instance, her arms reaching around my shoulders to help pull me up and dust me off, my eyes widened in horror as Aickman turned around.

He got real close to my face and spoke rather slowly, "you better watch were you are going girly, next time you won't bump into someone quite as kind." I scrambled to my feet, with the help of Marry, my voice stolen from me as I watched him smirk, slithering away quickly, almost gliding across the sidewalk, Jonah's arm in his tight grasp as he pulled him along. Jonah's wide blue eyes stared back at me and I almost apologized, I almost belted out a string of sorry's that no one but he would understand because Aickman and Mary would think I was talking about running into him, but Jonah knew, and I think I saw him give me a nod, but it all happened to fast and before I knew he was gone disappearing around a corner.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked her voice raising a pith too high for her to be comfortable, her eyes wide as she checked me out for scrapes or scratches of sorts. She came up empty handed pulling me in for a hug, "What were you thinking, running ahead of me like that!? It was as if you wanted it to happen, oh my god I am so glad you are okay, and I thought that creep was going to do some weird voodoo magic on you or something." When Mary had finally calmed down, after multiple 'I am fine's', and a few, 'he probably doesn't even know voodoo.' She had settled down enough for us to continue our journey to the market.

This time I made sure I watched were I was going in case I did run into somebody else, when we'd reached the end of the street a smile fought its way onto my cracked lips as I caught sight of Elliot and Florence heading in our direction. I belted out a loud hello, and when I was sure Florence had looked me in the eyes she and Elliot exchanged glances walking the other direction. My heart stopped, they were ignoring me. It was clear that's what was happening. Because I had risked my neck to save Jonah they weren't talking to me, out of all the things I got mad at this was by far the thing that had upset me the most. They just sat there and watched as those two boys beat him, I was sure he was going to kill him, all he did was save me from falling. I wasn't mad at Jonah for this one, I was mad at them for not realizing that those two boys were wrong.

I closed my eyes, clenching my fist tighter. School would be a nightmare that much I knew. There were probably rumors spreading around everywhere, and surely they were the source. I wasn't as angry as I should have been, I'd be done with school soon and I wouldn't have to face most of those people. I didn't regret what I did, despite how often I thought about that day and what I'd do differently. If they wanted to hate me or exile me for helping Jonah, and saving him from getting beat to death than they could go right ahead. I didn't really need them anyways. At least that's what I tried telling myself but as we got closer to the supermarket I felt like I was going to be sick. They had been my best friend's since I was six years old, what we become of our tarnished friendship now? To be honest, I am not sure I really want to know.

Mary had let out a chorus of 'are you okay?' but I really wasn't in the mood to answer her, and I guess she understood. I had hit an all-time low, and I just wanted to hide from the world. Of course the universe hated me and had other things in mind, like suffering, perhaps. When we'd finally reached the market, Mary had run off to go find what she needed leaving me alone and vulnerable for people to point at and make petty jabs, calling me names just as bad if not worse as the ones they called Jonah.

It hit me then, like a pile of bricks. The way I was being treated, the way people looked at me, the pity lingering in Mary's eyes, that's what Jonah had been enduring for years. It's not like he asked for what he got, I felt my world come crashing down. I felt so bad for him, and I hated myself even more every time I sank lower and lower to the ground. I pitied him, that's why I watch him, that's why I put up with our little conversations. I pitied him, perhaps worse than anyone else. That must have been why he was on edge, he was right. I was no different from the rest of the selfish, mindless, hypocrites that littered this town.

I didn't want him to be right, I really didn't want him to be right but he was and I was just now seeing it. Maybe this is what Mary meant by my 'thing' for Jonah. I didn't want to pity him anymore, I didn't want to care about what everyone said whenever I came near him or tried to talk him. I wanted to have a normal conversation with him and tell him I was sorry.

The world wouldn't allow that, they wouldn't let me apologize for being so ignorant and I was sure if it had allowed it Jonah wouldn't want to listen to it. He would think I was there to pity him again, or perhaps chant a few insults. The world was a messed up place, which I was finding out slowly, but surely.

I regained my composure, rubbing my eyes and letting out a frustrated sigh. Mary had soon returned with our basket of goods and we began our walk home, the whole time I thought about what Jonah was doing, or what Aickman could be forcing him to do.

"Mary, remember when you said I had a 'thing' for Jonah, what did you mean by that?" She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face me. She must have been caught off guard by the question because it took her a few minutes to get a clear response.

"You like him, don't you?" It wasn't much of a response but it was one I could go off of, to be honest I wasn't quite sure if I liked him or not. Everything lately had been so confusing and it took me a minute to gain coherent thought's that I could translate into words.

"I don't know, I mean I think I do. I think I like him a lot, but I haven't really ever talked to him so how do I know? You know? I mean I am just so confused because he's very interesting to watch and I just want to know what he's all about but I can't ever possibly do that, right? Because what I want and what the world expects me to want are too completely different things, and I am almost sure mom hates me." For the first time in a long time I cried, I really cried and I wasn't sure I knew why. I mean it was because of Jonah, but I had absolutely no reason to cry. He was just a person, one the world would soon forget about, but I was just a person too. We all had the same predestined fate, so why did I have to be this person my mother had turned me into, why couldn't I just be who I was?

Mary pulled me into her arms, dropping the almost overflowing basket of food onto the ground, rubbing circles into my back. This had comforted me greatly. I held her tighter and it seemed almost an eternity before she finally pulled away and told me that we had to get home, the words crushed my spirit but I didn't question it because she was right. We did have to get home, and our image wasn't getting any better by me crying in the middle of the sidewalk.

It wasn't long until we had returned home, Mary nodded towards the stairs and I knew she wanted me to climb up them, while she went to work putting away everything. Then should would come upstairs and work her Mary magic, at least that's what I had to hope for.

I did as she had suggested finding myself in my room, almost immediately I made it to the window took my place on the cushioned area looking out onto the world. He was there. A relief washed over me as I watched him sit beneath the cedar tree in his back yard, I watched as the tree sprouted up into a billion different directions, pulling at each other tugging its buddy into a different direction. All of them a few feet too short to ever reach their destination. My heart ached, as I watched Jonah flip the pages of his book desperately wanting to know what he was reading.

I hadn't read much, at least not lately. Most of my thoughts were based around Jonah, thoughts of school, and what other people would think of me when I got there had been pushed to the back of my mind because all I saw and I all ever wanted to see was Jonah.

Perhaps I did like him, but what I was feeling was created on a simple little thought manifesting in my heart, turning itself into something bigger than it was, and I was sitting there, becoming its willing victim. I think it was then I decided what I would do about my 'thing' for Jonah. It was clear I certainly didn't hate him, how do you make a decision like this? The answer was you didn't, you close your eyes and you let what happens happen. So if I am to be exiled by my family, or to become a social outcast, then it would be worth it. Right?

* * *

 **Omg it's legit been forever, and I was right my updating literally did not stick. Haha, anyways hopefully I'll be able to right more, I started reading the maze runner and I am currently on the scorch trials and things are getting intense. Not that any of you really care. Anyways thanks for the reviews, and all that. I would love to know what you think and due to my nasty updating abilities I made this chapter super duper long. It's like 3,000 words. Which I am super proud of myself. Anyways thanks for reading and what not.**


	6. chapter six

**Chapter Six**

 **August 5** **th** **, 1927**

Saying you'll do something and actually doing it are two completely different things. Like when I internally promised not to let what other's think of me stop me from doing what I thought was right, yeah well I still haven't put that whole plan thing in action. You see it's a lot difficult now that I can only ever leave the house with Mary, and the fact my parents don't trust me even in the slightest. I can't do anything without my mother questioning me and the only free time I have is when I am alone in my room.

Sometimes I watch Jonah from my window but it's rare he comes out anymore, it's only been a few days but I've already burned through the few books Mary checked out for me and even though she said she'd go get me more when I was done, I wasn't too keen on that considering I couldn't even have a regular conversation with her without her bringing up Jonah.

School would be starting up again soon, I don't think I could handle going back there. I haven't spoken to my so called friends in a while, I felt alone. It must be how Jonah feels, I have been itching to talk to him but the opportunity had never arose, and so I was stuck watching him from afar, creepily planning out what I'd say to him.

It was happening, I was home alone and it was happening. My parent's had gone out for dinner and Mary was upstairs in her room knitting, she shouldn't be done for a couple of hours which would give me plenty of time to have a simple conversation and perhaps make things right with him.

I was so nervous my stomach twisted painfully and I was sure I was going to hurl. I grabbed two fist-fulls of the top of my dress and twisted them around nervously. Now walking was more of a chore than it was something natural. Air had gone from something I needed to live, and turned into something that burned my lungs, and made me want to cough.

With ever step closer to Jonah and his tree I wiped my sweaty palms on my dress, practicing the words I would say to him in my head. After all I had spent so much time thinking about this moment. What I didn't understand was why I was so nervous, he was just a boy and I'd had plenty of conversations with him before. (By that I mean like three.) The only time I'd ever actually been this nervous was when I had forgotten my homework in my room. Which I was grounded for because I couldn't show enough responsibility. However I'd gotten over that and I knew for certain I could get over this.

He was there reading, just like he was the day before that and the day before that. He had his head bent over and his never closed, they refused to stop shinning and soaking up the knowledge the books were allowed to give him. If he knew I was there he gave no indication because he kept on reading even though my shadow kind of made it difficult to see the words, he had no trouble however, which made me think he read in the dark a lot.

"Jonah." I let out a cough that closely resembled a strangled animal. He looked up momentarily as if to figure out who I was and when he recognized me he turned back to his book disgusted. Not going to lie, that hurt. After all I should be the one disgusted, he was the one who practiced witch craft in his spare time.

I internally groaned, this whole not letting what others say get to me thing was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Thank god I didn't say that last sentence out loud because the second I thought it I hated myself even more, I didn't know of he practiced witch craft, I didn't know what he did in his spare time and it was wrong of me to accuse him of it. Yeah, this was going to be a lot harder than I once thought.

"I uh want to talk to you," I tried again this time a little louder, as if to make my presence known. Which it already was, but the way he continued flipping through his book made her think he was ignoring her and that really did not sit right with her at all.

"What are you going to insult me again, accuse me of worshiping the devil?" He asked his eyebrows raised, his voice tainted with bitterness and this was the nastiest I had ever seen Jonah. I deserved it, that I did it and it was time I finally faced my demons. This was going slightly better than I pictured it because in my mind he'd question my reasoning for coming into his yard, and then I'd have to calmly explain that I'd been watching him and things would get weird. Then he'd probably call for Aickman which would send me running for the hills, my parent's would most likely find out and where would I be then.

"No, I actually want to apologize for that." I answered, restraining myself from coming up with a not so clever retort that would put me even farther onto his bad side. He scooted over a bit and that was when I knew he was inviting me to sit next to him and let me tell you my heart did a little flip thing that almost made me stop breathing. Which was weird because that's never happened before, and I didn't really describe it too well but nothing is making sense and my mind is kind of hazy.

"So uh, I am sorry." Nice, that's exactly the way to do it. I slid down the tree, finding a spot right next to him. I wasn't close enough to touch him which was probably a good thing because then who knows what I'd do. I was a crazy, nervous, fool and I wanted nothing more than to get out of here but I had to stay true to my word so this was me, staying true to my word.

"Is that all?" He asked raising only one eyebrow this time, something I personally could never master, which had drove me completely insane for couple of years when I was younger. That was all, really. I didn't want this time I had him alone to go to waste, and I didn't want me finally working up the courage to talk to him to go to waste either. I had no other reason to stay and if I tried continuing making conversation I'd probably just make a bigger fool of myself.

"No, I uh just wanted to talk to you." I mumbled rubbing my arm nervously, my eyes finding the ground as if I was too scared to look at him or even in his general direction. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him role his eyes again and I knew then I probably wasn't forgiven and it'd be better if I just got up and left, even if I would face eternal shame for having to walk out of his yard.

I didn't want to go back to my window, I didn't want to watch him anymore. I wanted to talk to him because the real thing was much better than what I had tricked myself into believing. I thought that maybe if I just watched him from the window my thirst for talking to him would go away but no it just got stronger and that scared me.

"About?" Okay so was it just me or was Jonah trying to torture me, he was being incredibly difficult to keep up conversation and I had to think fast because my mind had gone blank. All of this things I wanted to ask him, all of the things I yearned to know had left my brain all at once and I was left looking like a stuttering fool.

"Er what book are you reading? I mean see you reading a lot and I am always so curious as to what you read, I like to read everything and so maybe if I haven't read that book yet I could and then we could be you know reading the same book and that's kind of nifty, right?" _nifty, Nifty, NIFTY!_ Are you serious, I never say nifty, nor do I ramble! What was this boy doing to me?

He held up the book to show me the title and I smiled, I'd read that book multiple times and it was one of my favorites. He must have seen the recognition in my eyes because he sat it down almost immediately and as if against his better judgement he finally spoke more than three words to me.

"I've read it before, well my mom read it to me when I was a kid and I saw you reading it up in the window one day and then I decided I should read it again and so I checked it out from the library, it's my favorite book. One I often read." This made my heart swell, which might have been dangerous but I was too busy focusing on the feeling the sound of his voice gave me. I had been his inspiration to read that book, the one I see him reading every day and the smile I was biting back had one and I was a grinning idiot. If he noticed my sudden change of mood he didn't say anything. This was all I needed to ease me into a conversation with Mr. Jonah Aickman himself. However I was not prepared for the next few words he had to offer.

"I see you, up in the window a lot." His eyes were wide with seriousness, but his voice hinted at the fact that he was amused and messing with me. "You know, I think it's kind of creepy that you watch me. If I wasn't the most hated human being in town I think I might get the cops. Your obsession with me is pretty creepy." My eyes widened and my face paled, but turned red simultaneously and I wanted to go die. That was all it took for him to burst out laughing and I punched him in the shoulder roughly. He totally scared me and I was not ready for that shaking turn of events. Jonah Aickman had actually made a joke and I don't know why my brain registered it as weird. Perhaps it was because I really didn't know Jonah the way I wanted to.

"You know you're absolutely ridiculous, besides I don't watch you, you are far too hideous. I am day dreaming about the super, rad, awesome books I used to be able to get at the library before _somebody_ tossed me his bad luck and now I am banned from there forever." I was being dramatic now, stretching the truth a bit my voice ridden with laughter and my smile was so wide now I was sure it was going to break my face or something. Which once again didn't make sense but the way his blue eyes studied me nothing made sense anymore. I was visibly trembling now and the smile that replaced his once lifeless lips made my heart jolt with happiness.

"You're dramatic, it's unsettling. But in a nice kind of way." Jonah's smile had faded now but I don't think he was necessarily unhappy or anything. He rested his head back, soaking in the sun's rays. It was nice to sit here and not think about what the world had to say. What she did and whom she talked to was none of their business, she'd do as she pleased. It felt good to think like that, I felt a smile stretch across my lips.

"Listen, I know I already apologized but I really am sorry. I think I was just stressed, it was stupid of me to let other people influence my decisions. You're not so bad, I mean a little on the creepy side but I think I could get used to you.", NIFTY!ever say nifty, nor do I ramble. What was teh the same book and that' if I haven' I yearned to know had lef I was joking again, and I sort of expected him to hit me in the shoulder and tell me to shut up the way I had done him but instead he let a half smile, that probably couldn't be considered a smile but I was counting it, spread across his lips. I hoped acknowledged the amusement in my voice and figured I was merrily teasing him.

"Well Penelope, this has been a ravishing conversation but I think I must go. Aickman will be wondering where I am and I think he won't be too pleased to find you here. I can't imagine your parent's are too happy either, therefore we must talk more later. I'll see you through the window, yeah?" My heart stopped when he said my name and I was nervous all over again. I'd never heard someone say it like he did and I was so caught off guard I barely caught the rest of the words he spoke. Knowing ultimately he was right, I gave in. I stood, brushing off the skit I had chosen to wear today.

"Well thank you for the company, hopefully we'll talk again later. Have a _ravishing_ evening." The words didn't sound right coming out of my mouth but he was smiling and that made it worth it.

* * *

 **Finally an update, this week has been crazy busy. I've had marching band, and homework. Plus I am just kind of lazy. I've decided I am going to spend my study hall's writing this story, or at least most of them. I will hopefully get started on the next chapter soon. Next week is a bit more calming but I have conferences and then I have a band thing Saturday that lasts all day, and I won't be getting home 'till late. Anywho, I hope this update was worth it. It's a little shorter than my last chapter but a bit longer than my regular chapters. Oh and thanks for the lovely reviews (ghost of music past, you are my inspiration I love you. P.S UPDATE YOUR STORY!)**


	7. chapter seven

**Chapter Seven**

 **August 24** **th** **, 1927**

I'd been able to sneak in and out of the Aickman backyard for a while now, we'd talked about a lot. He talking in riddles I'd never really understand, and I making joke he would never get, but it was nice and so far I haven't been caught. I like watching him from my window, I know he sees me but we both pretend we don't notice each other. School starts today and that is what I am nervous about. My time won't be dedicated to Jonah anymore, and it may just be me, but I think he stopped coming out as often as he used to. I can't really get mad over that, I mean I can't be all like, _hey I've noticed you haven't really been coming outside to read and its a real inconvenience when I am trying to stalk you._ How do you make it out of a conversation like that?

Mary and I haven't had much interaction lately, she's always there ready to listen, but I have nothing to say. I think she knows that I've been talking to Jonah and I think she expect me to come to her room one day and let a rush of emotions pour out. I am not, I don't want to talk to anyone about Jonah, or to anyone for that matter but Jonah. I am pretty sure she wouldn't be too surprised if one day I begged for her to smuggle me over to the next state so Jonah and I can get married or something. Which won't happen, but I don't really have to worry about that.

"Come on, I don't want to be late, Penelope!" Mary chastised as she flung open the door, her face softened slightly as she caught sight of me rushing away from the window that I had been previously sitting at in hopes Jonah would come out. As I sat there, I knew he wasn't going to come out but I waited, however as much as Mary supported my relationship with Jonah she was not going to be late for the first day of school.

"Alright, alright I am sorry." I put my hands up in surrender and followed her out the door, she started off towards the general direction of the school. I stalled a little, taking in as much of the Aickman house as I could, hoping that he might come out and wave me off or I'd see him through the window. I just wanted a little reminder that he was still there and he wasn't going anywhere.

I think I liked him, I am not sure what I feel. Like sometimes I like Mary but other time I found her annoying, it's kind of like the same thing with Jonah. Not that I find him annoying or anything, sometimes I really like him and other times I am still petrified of what people think. I want to give in to the side of me that has no doubts, I want to be confident with my decision but as it stands I am just bidding my time until I run away again.

When we reached school I desperately wanted this day to be over, to run away and hide but to be honest I was getting sick and tired of running. Avoiding people was a lot harder than you might think at Goatswood High School, we were a small town with an obviously small population and news got around fast. Florence and Elliot were in almost all of my classes, which was painfully cringe worthy. Get this, they tried talking to me, they legitimately tried acting as if they haven't been avoiding me for the past couple of days. I know what you might be thinking, oh hey maybe it was an accident but let me assure you, it was no accident. They saw me, I was basically screaming their names and what'd they do? Just kept on walking, like I wasn't even there.

I think the worst part of the day was lunch, I had nowhere to sit. I would usually sit with Florence and Elliot but they were sitting with a bunch of boys, including the two that had beat Jonah up. I wasn't in the mood to go anywhere near them. I had decided to sit by myself at any empty table, I could hear the whispers, and the rumors formulating. I could hear what they were saying but I pretended not to acknowledge it, when I caught someone staring I sent them a smile, one they almost always returned. I was surrounded by people, but in a sense I was completely alone. They didn't see things the way I did, they were just fine with sitting back and letting some stupid high school boys - that would never go on to do anything remotely beneficial to the world – but up a helpless boy who just trying to be nice. It was sick and I no longer wanted to associate myself with any of these people.

The idea of having to be near any of the narrow minded hypocrites made me sick and I was off before I could stop myself. I didn't go back to lunch, even though my stuff was there. I stayed in the bathroom for the next two periods and it wasn't until a teacher came to find me was I reprimanded. Since this was a ' _first time offence_ ' they wouldn't notify my parents, but I am sure at this point they wouldn't be too surprised if they got a call from the principal telling them their daughter had been skipping her classes because she hated every living creature in her school. To be honest it really wasn't a very good reason. They didn't understand and she couldn't make them.

It wasn't until after school that had Florence and Elliot tried speaking to me, the conversation wasn't short and to the point, it was loud and people had gathered around to watch the weird girl teetering on the edge of sanity fall of the straight and narrow as she snapped at her friends. In reality I was just trying to get them to understand that what had happened was wrong and they were just as sick as everyone else here.

"Have you been like, ignoring us or something? Are we like, still friends?" Elliot asked curiously, backed up with a nod from Florence as if agreeing with Elliot's statement. At this point they were acting like the most shallow and selfish people here. I had never hated two people so much, it was much different from the time I had declared my hatred for Jonah, which wasn't actually hatred. No this was completely different, every time they spoke they were just feeding the fire in my chest and it was consuming me until I was nothing but an epitome of rage.

"Oh so it doesn't feel good to be ignored does it, it doesn't feel good to question somebodies loyalty? No it sucks." My voice cracked, I was on the edge of tears and I was sure I was going to start crying in front of them but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. My tone was clipped and I was angry, that much was clear. By now people had stopped and began looking in our general direction.

"No it like totally doesn't, what's going on with you, Penelope?" Florence question, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you are being really weird and we are like totally worried." Elliot back her up, and oh my dear lord did these two people sound so ignorant. I was refraining from unleashing the fire that was slowly building up inside of me.

"I was calling for you guys that one day and you just kept on walking." I stated crossing my arms over my chest, Florence put a hand on her hip, rolling her eyes. Whereas Elliot was quick to defend herself.

"You're mad because we ignored you, that's all this is. Whoa you are really like childish." Elliot hissed, and that was all it took.

"No genius, it's not. It's because all of you people are sick. You two especially, you just sat there why they beat him. You didn't even care, you watched and you held me back. What'd he do? Keep me from falling, really that's a crime. Being nice to somebody is a crime? If it is I don't want to live in this world anymore, I don't want to live in a place where if the wrong person looks at you they get a broken nose and black eye. Like what kind of world is that? You judge people by who you think they are, not who they are. You've never even met him, you'll never understand. None of you and I can't make you understand so I am not going to try. I am going to say goodbye, instead." I'd finished my rant with people slowly starting to crowd around us, just as I was getting ready to leave Florence and Elliot had regained what little composure they had left and stopped me right in my tracks.

"It was like only once, besides I didn't see you jumping up and helping him? You totally ignored him, you're no better than the rest of us." Florence had thrown in a few yeahs, but it was mainly Elliot. They did not just say that.

"It was more than once, oh my goodness you know it was more than once. While he was here you taunted him, all of you did and I didn't stop it. I'll never forgive myself for that, but I was scared and I am not scared anymore. He can't even show his face around town, without people pointing or spreading ridiculous rumors. He's no different from us, he doesn't study witch craft, or worship the devil. He's not evil, but none of you care about that! You don't know anything, he can't even leave his home anymore. He doesn't go to school, he's stuck inside what kind of life is that? I know what I've done, I know I am not a saint, but I've moved on. It's time for you to as well. I am not saying you have to like him but don't calling him names when he enters a room. He's an amazing person, with more heart than any of you." With that I was going, I didn't care who saw the tears because I was done. I was burnt out and I was tired of making them understand.

"Oooh, Penelope has a crush on freak boy!" Everyone let out a laugh and a chorus of aaah's, I just ignored them. I kept walking. I wasn't going to say anything, I had to keep telling myself that. Instead I laughed to myself, because out of everything they've said that had to be the truest, I laughed because 'Freak Boy' isn't even a good insult, and I laughed because I had said what I'd needed to and I was done. Just like that.

* * *

 **Yo so I uppppdated, sorry if like Florence and Elliot seem like modern blonde chicks, (which no offence to blonde girls, I am totally stereotyping aaagh. *Cringes*) Aaah so anyways, I finally updated and all that jazz. I hope you like this. I wrote this in study hall and I didn't have time to edit it, I am pretty sure I might start writing another Jonah Aickman fanfiction and scrap the other one I have but I am just going to work stuff, and it won't take place until after this one because I really want to finish this story, because I have a history of not finishing my stories so hopefully I can finish this one. Anyways have a great day and bye!**


End file.
